Back to the start
by scary assassin sandwich
Summary: After eighteen months apart, they were finally back together, back to a good place. Jane, Kurt and their second honeymoon phase. Set early season 3. Rated M for smut.


_After eighteen months apart, they were finally back together, back to a good place. Jane and Kurt and their second honeymoon phase. Rated M for smut._

**Author's note: **Written with lots of love and dedicated to Indelible Evidence, our resident Queen of Smut (we glove you). It's loosely based on 3x03, right after Jane and Kurt go to that little undercover mission at the beginning of the episode and flirt shamelessly, while Reade and Tasha look for evidence. This would begin right after they go back to headquarters.

* * *

**Back to the start**

It was so good to have her back.

Being able to work with her beside him never felt better. Especially when they got to go undercover as a couple, where he could _professionally_ invade her personal space, blatantly flirt with her and have her respond in kind, and have it all be part of the op –much to Tasha and Reade's dismay. Kurt missed the way he and Jane fit together, and despite knowing there were issues they had yet to discuss and wounds still open, she was back, she wanted to work on fixing things and she was still very much his wife.

And _his wife_ was currently rummaging through her locker to find her regular clothes and get changed, her bag on the floor, their little mission over. Kurt let his eyes wander over her hourglass figure, just because he could, the sight of her in elegant clothes more disorienting than the fact that her normally visible tattoos were hidden with make-up. Maybe he should take her out more often, just to get to see her demeanor change slightly with every outfit change, much like tonight, when she let her seductive side out way before he complimented her. The way she looked up at him from under her lashes, all pretend-innocence and coy smiles made it hard to focus on the surveillance task they had, but it was a challenge he'd gladly take any day.

He approached her from behind, putting his arms around her middle and reveling in the immediate switch in her demeanor, how she instantly relaxed against him. Her hair was longer now, and he still wasn't used to it. Truthfully, Jane was stunning no matter what, but at this particular moment, the haircut just made his task more difficult. Pushing away the strands of hair with his nose, he nuzzled her neck, kissing her skin as she instinctively turned her head to the side, giving him better access. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was smiling.

"I love you in a skirt," he said, with that husky tone she loved, making a point of running his hands through her fabric covered thighs.

"Oh yeah? I hadn't noticed," she replied, her voice full of laughter.

She had just missed him so dearly. They still had things to work through, but knowing he still loved her despite everything, wanted her as much as she wanted him, it filled her with an intense feeling of joy and peace. She hadn't felt that in so long... it was like they were newlyweds again, the way they weren't able to keep their hands off each other, just too giddy to care, finding any opportunity to make up for lost time.

They just kept trying to reassure each other that this was real.

Jane almost forgot where they were for a second, lost in his embrace, his mouth on her skin and his hands on her thighs, then her stomach, slowly inching towards her chest over her clothes, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't already anticipating the welcome, gentle pressure on her breasts, as he still flawlessly remembered how she liked to be touched.

Kurt knew perfectly well that neck kisses were her weakness. But just as she started to lose all common sense and let him do as he pleased despite being in the locker room, she reminded herself that if they got caught, it could have serious consequences. And after all she'd put Kurt through, she didn't want to get him in any more trouble. She closed her locker, deciding she could change later.

They had more serious matters to tend to.

"We... we shouldn't be doing this here," she said softly, hating that she had to be the sensible one to get him to stop. She didn't _want_ him to stop, and he knew it. Kurt chuckled against her neck, his hands reaching her breasts and pulling her towards him, strong and possessive, and she almost lost her resolve.

"The sooner you let me go, the sooner we can... _go home,_" as she said the last two words, she ground her ass against his front, delighted in his obvious reaction, the way his breath faltered and he tried to bite back a curse.

Turning in his arms, she stole a quick kiss from him and grinned. "Come on, don't make me use the cuffs," taking advantage of his brain short-circuiting at that mental image, she slipped away from his arms, grabbed her bag from the floor and led the way out of the room.

She could hear Kurt let out a frustrated groan before following her.

* * *

_Of course_ it couldn't be that easy.

When had it been, for them? Fate loved interrupting them way before they got together. They were almost at the elevator, holding hands, all smiles and suggestive glances, lost in their own little world when Director Hirst intercepted their path and asked Kurt to follow her to her office. Jane gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go, she could just _feel_ Kurt's disappointment –she felt it too.

Later, back home, Jane chastised herself when she hesitated on what to do after she put her keys down. She still felt a little awkward being back in the apartment when Kurt wasn't home occasionally, but she didn't want to, she wanted for things to go back to normal. Kurt could tell she felt out of place sometimes, she knew him enough to realize that even if he didn't say anything. So after taking off the make-up hiding her tattoos and taking a shower, she slipped on some underwear, took one of Kurt's shirts and fastened just a couple of buttons. She put her hair up in a bun, grabbed a book, went back to the living room and flopped on the couch, as comfy as can be.

The shirt smelled like him, and it made her smile. There was something about having his scent all around her that could either shield her from anything, enveloping her in a sense of peace… or it could turn her on just as easily. Thinking back to their moment in the locker room, it was clearly the latter, and as she squirmed a little in her seat, she took comfort in the fact that he was probably even more frustrated than she was. Her poor, hot and bothered husband had to attend some kind of meeting while looking every bit as professional, coherent and unaffected to stay late for work, just as Special Agent Weller always was, when all he wanted was to be with her and finish what they started.

He'd most likely be grumpy when he got back –and who could blame him, but she was confident she could make him forget all about it. Just thinking about him barely getting through the door before she all but pushed him against the door frame and kissed him senseless made her wish he was home even more ardently, here, now. How likely it would be that he'd flip them over to trap her between him and the wall, very much like that first night they ever spent together, not being able to stop kissing even as they started to ditch their clothes.

It was one of the best nights of her life.

This time, they'd probably just leave a mess in their wake, stumbling on their way to the bedroom, if they even made it that far. Biting her lip, she realized she was getting way too worked up and she didn't even know when Kurt would be home, and she didn't want to take matters into her own hands, she wanted _him_. Summoning all her self-discipline, she tried to focus on her book.

At the very least, Jane knew he liked seeing her in his clothes, but she also wanted to send a clear message: _this is my house too, I want to be here. _And, of course: _I was waiting for you._

* * *

By the time Kurt got back home, she had started to doze off, lying on the couch. He knew she wasn't sleeping, she probably heard him enter, always alert. But knowing it was him, she stayed relaxed, her eyes still closed, the book forgotten on the coffee table.

It didn't escape his notice that she was wearing one of his shirts and no jeans, her inked bare legs as fascinating to him as they always were. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that a woman this beautiful was his wife.

He sat on the couch next to her, reaching out to touch her cheek, his fingers caressing her skin. It had only been a couple of hours since they went their separate ways, but it felt like forever.

"Mmm, hi," she said softly, opening her eyes and smiling at him, "welcome home."

His heart melted at the sight and her words. Part of him still expected to wake up and find himself alone, still desperately looking for her, any leads seeming more and more far-fetched. Wondering where she was and if she was okay, terrified at the thought that she could be dead, she'd just disappear and he'd never know. He'd just keep on looking for the rest of his life. But he had found her at last, she was back. And, like him, Jane was also making a conscious effort to put things back on track for them. It filled him with joy.

He just loved her so much.

Almost as if she was reading his mind (or maybe it was just his eyes that gave him away), she sat up, shifted closer to him and kissed him softly. Her hands on his cheeks, drawing him towards her gently, trying to express how much his love meant to her, how much _he_ meant to her. She ran her hands down his neck and his shoulders as she kept the pace slow, her tongue finding his, enjoying the way they always fell in sync.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, the words a balm on his wounds. He'd never get tired of hearing her say that, especially if she said it like that. Like she was as lost in him as he was in her. It reminded him of the first time he ever heard her confess her feelings, how the weight of the whole world lifted off his shoulders, replaced with the urgent need to kiss her doubts away.

She let out a breath that he felt all the way to his toes, and before he could answer, she nipped his lower lip and angled her head to kiss him hard and fast, pressing her upper body against him, making him almost lose his balance. Her arms held him close and it was the best feeling in the world, being able to run his hands through her soft thighs, her slim waist and all the way to her neck, his fingers finding the elastic band on her hair and undoing the bun to let her long hair fall free. He tilted her head slightly, only a ragged breaths between kisses, delighted when a moan escaped her lips as he started making his way down her neck.

It had taken him a second to match her intensity, but when he did, she let herself be consumed by the need to have him close, have him _now_. How she'd missed him all those months, over a year, wondering what he would be doing at any given time, worrying about him, feeling guilty for having left how she did, even if it was for his own good. She felt the gold band in his left hand against her cheek, and she almost wanted to cry, flooded with relief, the reminder of his eternal loyalty, the best man she ever met.

Somehow they had shifted positions and she found herself on her back, his body delectably pressed against hers, their legs entwined and her hair a mess. Still, not close enough. One of his hands supported his weight while the other blindly found the opening in her shirt –_his _shirt- and she could feel him smile against her lips as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I missed you too," he teased, out of breath and leaning back to look at her, a smug grin on his lips when he realized her attire had been a deliberate choice: comfortable, easy to remove and sexy as hell. His hand reluctantly left her chest, expertly unfastened the few buttons on the shirt and brushed it to the side, marveling at the sight of Jane in her almost naked glory, all tattoos, toned muscles and soft breasts. Just thinking about how wet she probably was, he felt his cock getting uncomfortably hard.

_Fuck_, she was gorgeous. He planned on kissing his way down slowly, starting at her neck, but he took a second too long and Jane didn't miss a beat. She bucked her hips upward and against his, making him close his eyes and groan, trying to reign in his control. Ever since she got back, he felt the need to make their encounters last longer, to make them better than they ever were, remind her how good they were together. He wasn't going to take anything for granted.

But then she grabbed his ass and ground him into her, once, twice, and he started to lose any kind of focus. She was still slightly out of breath from their kissing, her eyes searching his, the picture of longing and desire. It just made him want her more, all of her, her cries and her gasps, her love and her lust. He wanted to get lost, bury himself in her warmth again and again and again until they couldn't take it anymore. Kurt cussed under his breath, remembering how overdressed he was in comparison to her.

She just wanted, no, _needed_ more of that delicious friction. "I want you, Kurt," she found his mouth again, desperate as her hands went to his belt buckle, making sure they brushed on the bulge on his pants as they went, making him buck his hips instinctively. "I want you so bad."

He'd give up anything to hear her speak like that more often.

"God, me too."

His name escaped her lips as he stroked her through her soaked underwear, making her movements falter. A small eternity later he managed to sneak his hand inside, one of his fingers close to her entrance, she was so wet he was losing his mind with need, but he waited until she let out a little noise in protest before dipping his finger inside, feeling just how much she wanted him. Her attempts at returning the favor simultaneously came to a halt when he added a second finger. Her soft moans as he stroked her were music to his ears, all inhibitions gone, surrendering completely to the moment.

But then, his phone started buzzing. A couple of seconds passed before either of them realized what that noise meant.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Their eyes met and they had a moment of silent communication before he reluctantly leaned back into a sitting position and he clumsily fished his phone out of his pants. Jane let out a loud sigh as she mourned her impending orgasm, but she was so wound up and so impatient that she just didn't care about professionalism at this point. Not hers, not even his. Sitting up, her mouth found his neck and her hands unbuttoned his shirt.

Kurt closed his eyes as he took the call, trying to focus, but still helping Jane undress him by switching hands to hold the phone, to allow her to remove his shirt. They could multi-task, right?

"... _Rich_?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears. If this wasn't an emergency, he was going to kill him with his bare hands.

Jane rolled her eyes, but didn't stop what she was doing. Now she really knew it was all bullshit.

Using all his remaining willpower, he tried to give Rich the benefit of the doubt. It was getting very, _very_ difficult to remain sane with Jane licking the side of his neck and her hands drifting lower and lower. "This better be urgent," he growled, and Jane made a derisive sound at their shared frustration. Of course, it was then that Rich realized she was there: the resounding _oooooh_ could be heard even without the speaker on.

His quickly spoken remarks were only a split second behind. "Youknow, it can probably wait, I can see you're busy. Well, _getting busy_, although I could always give you some suggestions to spice things up, Stubbles, see what you really need—" Jane grabbed the phone.

"Bye, Rich." She quickly ended the call. Mission accomplished, she threw the phone on the floor, quickly tossing his shirt and hers after it.

Just as she succeeded in getting him to lift his ass to remove his pants and underwear, Kurt had a brief moment of clarity and thought that maybe they should move things to the bedroom, if only for them to have more room to move and for her to be more comfortable. Right after the suggestion left his lips, though, he knew it was pointless.

She was having none of it. "Do you _really_ want to wait?" her voice was husky, seductive, and very much intentional. Her hand quickly delved south and she stroked him softly, the skin to skin contact after so much teasing threatening to make his control snap. "Because I can't."

There. That was all he needed to know.

Jane got up on her feet, ready to straddle him after she took off her underwear, but Kurt had other plans. Stopping her movements with his hands on her hips, he let his mouth find the burning rose drawing in her stomach and allowed her long snake tattoo to guide him down as he sank to his knees in front of her, ignoring his own arousal and inching closer and closer to the place he knew she wanted him the most.

"Kurt..."

Whatever she was going to say was swallowed by a gasp as his tongue found her slit, his hands coaxing her thighs to open wider for him, alternating his rhythm to keep her on her toes. His determination to make her quiver with pleasure strengthened every time his name left her lips, especially when she said it just... _yes, exactly like that._

Jane feared her legs would stop supporting her weight at any moment, every stroke of his tongue just bringing her closer and closer to madness. Her hands found his head, both for balance and to slightly increase the pressure as he changed his pace. She couldn't describe the mix of emotions she was feeling, the bottomless warmth in her chest at the sensation of being almost worshipped –the position made her feel powerful, her standing so much taller than him, on his knees, but also so deeply fragile as just a few movements of his tongue could wreck so much havoc, bring her so much ecstasy.

She warned him between gasps and sighs that she didn't trust her legs for much longer, and he just teasingly said between licks that he was _sure_ she was stronger than that, the challenge clear in his words. He just knew her too well, because that was the exact kind of thing to say to someone as stubborn as she was. She gripped his head harder in retaliation, feeling how she was getting more and more lost in the liquid fire that was his tongue against her, relentless and deep.

Almost nothing brought him more pleasure than seeing her slowly lose her mind, forgetting everything else when she started getting progressively louder as the tension started filling her body, _all because of him_. The taste of her was addictive and intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough. He could feel her legs tremble against his face as she tried her hardest not to fall, even if her orgasm was quickly taking over her senses. He switched his mouth for one of his fingers, rubbing softly to help her ride it out, and so he could watch the absolute bliss on her face. It was always a beautiful sight to witness.

He kissed one of her thighs before slowly getting up from the floor and sitting back on the couch, allowing her time to recover.

As soon as Jane came out of the high that was her climax, she saw him intently looking at her, his piercing blue eyes full of want, his smile a little smug and his lips and chin glistening with her desire. She couldn't help smiling in return, and he arched his brow in that typical way of his.

Knowing he had put her pleasure well before his own and that he hadn't had any release, she used that stunning agility she possessed to quickly straddle his lap and before he could say anything, she grabbed his cock and sank into him, she was so wet that she could take him all in one stroke –and she did.

It definitely took him by surprise –and even that would be an understatement. He let out a string of curses along with something that suspiciously sounded like her name, and he burrowed his face in her hair, his arms holding her tight, trying his hardest not to come undone.

"I told you I couldn't wait." She said teasingly, and then had the gall to turn her head and kiss his neck lovingly. He chuckled. Oh, this was definitely payback for earlier.

Holding her hips still for a few moments to allow them to adjust, she busied herself by softly running her hands through his back, his wide shoulders, eventually leaning back to pepper kisses on his neck and jaw, all the way back to his lips, in a kiss he was happy to return. She loved having him so close to her, around and inside her, she could feel his chest rise and fall, the contact skin to skin from her arms to her legs, one thigh on either side of his. It was like claiming him as hers at the same time that she gave herself over to him. It was heaven.

The kiss, languid and sweet at first, didn't last long that way, increasing in speed as the passion quickly started building up, her hands less gentle on his back, sinking her nails into his skin just a little bit. She could feel her own arousal igniting as his hands reached her ass and he started shifting his hips to thrust into hers.

Jane found her balance holding on to his shoulders, following his rhythm and letting him lead despite their position. She liked being in control, in so many aspects of her life really, but with him, she found it easy to relinquish. She realized she even _wanted_ _to_, sometimes. She leaned back a little to look at his face as they swayed together, lifting his chin to make him look up at her. His brow was furrowed from the restraint she knew he was trying to keep, but his eyes still held that power that could make her weak in the knees.

"I need you, Kurt," she whispered, holding the eye contact for a couple of seconds before lowering her head to allow their foreheads to touch. "Don't hold back." There was no need. They were in this together.

He could feel her wedding band against his skin as she stroked his cheek, and she tightened her inner muscles for good measure, the combination making him want to give her everything, _anything_ she wanted. Now and forever, she was his and he was hers.

As his pace started to pick up, she needed to hold on to him more tightly, her arms hugging his head to her chest, the sensation so strong that she was struggling to keep up against his movements. A moan left her lips every time he hit just the right spot, and she felt him smile against her skin, clearly pleased. It was like he could read her mind, because she felt him shift beneath her, getting his feet firmly planted on the floor to be able to thrust up even harder.

Anticipation coiled low in her belly as she prepared for his onslaught, they had been together so many times and yet she could never get enough of this, of him, his passion, his love, his –_yes, yes, yes, exactly that, like that, yes._

Kurt didn't think she was aware of what she was saying anymore, but her pleas, her breathy words of encouragement only spurred him on, taken by the fact that he was able to bring her to this point of sweet abandon. He could feel she was getting close again and so was he, her movements were starting to falter more and more and he held on to her hips more forcefully, rocking against her in a slightly different angle that made her swear and say his name, over and over again like a prayer until she was lost to the delicious frenzy that was her climax, and his wasn't far behind.

Out of breath and panting, they stayed still for a moment before looking at each other, matching smiles on their faces. Her legs were still trembling and she bit her lip, grateful and giddy and at a loss for words. The gesture was so endearing to him that he desperately needed to kiss her (and he did), her lips, her cheeks, her everything, whispering _I love you _almost like a promise.

Eventually, he moved them to lie more comfortably on the couch, lying on it instead of sitting. They had earned some comfortable rest, and he knew she wouldn't want to get up to go to their bed. Truth be told, he didn't want to either. As they cuddled on the couch, stretched out next to each other –her half on top of him, all sweat and satisfaction, he suddenly remembered something and looked at the floor.

"Jane...?" he prompted, his voice low and husky after all that exertion, and just how she liked it.

She didn't bother opening her eyes, content to just lie against him. "Yeah?"

"I think my phone is broken."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry." She hid her face on his chest, "it was… interfering with my plans."

"Oh yeah? What was _so_ _urgent_?" he teased, running his fingers through her back, barely touching her, sending small shivers up her spine.

"Do you need a reminder?" she quipped, only half serious. She was starting to fall asleep.

Kurt brushed a few stray hairs off her face, his hand lingering on her cheek, and he could feel her smiling against his fingers. It was hard to believe sometimes they were allowed to be this happy again.

Still, he couldn't help to continue with their mock argument. "Sure… just give me a few minutes," he cocked his head to the side. "Or maybe I could show you _my_ plans." Just to emphasize his point, he used his other hand to squeeze her butt cheek.

She playfully slapped his chest.

Then, there was that annoying noise again, that buzzing. Yes, it was his phone ringing. It was seriously uncanny.

(And not in a good way).

.

.

END

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh yes, hi, hello. English is my second language, so I hope there weren't too many grammatical mistakes, I did my best! This is my first ever attempt to write smut and I am both excited and scared lol. I do love Jeller with a burning passion, though. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
